Genis-Vell (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) (father, deceased), Elysius (mother), Phyla-Vell (sister), Hulkling (Dorrek VIII) (half-brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Hair turns white when using awareness | Citizenship = Eternals | Citizenship2 = Kree | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; formerly Captain in the Kree military | Education = | Origin = Bio-engineered and artificially aged Eternal/Kree hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Titania | Creators = Ron Marz; Joe Phillips | First = | Death = Thunderbolts #100 | HistoryText = After a falling out with Captain America, Rick Jones found himself mentally drawn to a pair of extraterrestrial golden bracelets -- the Nega-Bands. Donning the bands, Rick slammed his wrists together with all his might... and his atoms traded places with those of the exiled Kree, Captain Mar-Vell. Joined together, Rick and Captain Marvel lived in a shared existence. During the epic Kree/Skrull War, Rick and Captain Marvel became pawns of the Kree Supreme Intelligence who unleashed the untapped psionic potential of Rick's mind -- the Destiny Force -- to put an end to the war. Sometime later, as a result of exposure to a deadly nerve gas, Captain Mar-Vell perished from incurable systemic cancer. As Rick slowly began to move on with his life, eventually getting married, Mar-Vell's love, Elysius, felt more alone than ever. Using Titanian science, Elysius sampled some of Mar-Vell's genetic structure to conceive a child: Genis. To protect him from Captain Marvel's enemies, Genis was artificially aged to maturity and taken to an isolated world, safe from harm. Upon discovering his true lineage, Genis donned the Nega-Bands worn by his father, determined to carry on his father's heroic tradition as Legacy. Eventually, Genis re-christened himself as Captain Marvel. When Rick's Destiny powers resurfaced, he and Captain Marvel became pawns in a time-spanning conflict known as the Destiny War. At the climax of the Destiny War, Captain Marvel found himself unwillingly merged with Jones, a process which triggered his latent Cosmic Awareness. Insanity When Captain Marvel was manipulated by the cosmic entities known as Entropy and Epiphany and helped them recreate the universe, the universe was remade with several differences. When the universe was recreated, so was everybody in it, including Captain Marvel himself. The Captain Marvel of this universe was the hero that the true Captain Marvel had always wanted to be, and his creation was such a success, that his mother, Elyisius, created another genetically engineered offspring, Phyla. As the insane Captain Marvel was headed for Titan, with Elysius and Eros on his trail, Elysius sent a message to Phyla telling her that her brother was coming and to be ready to fight him when he arrived on Titan. Phyla assured her mother that she could handle her brother. Elysius told Phyla that her brother had betrayed his responsibilities as Captain Marvel, and the title now belonged to Phyla. Phyla watched when Captain Marvel (Genis, not Phyla) arrived on Titan and saw that all the other Titans were out of phase, and existed a few seconds in the past or future. Captain Marvel reasoned that the Titans were afraid to face him. As Captain Marvel began to doubt his own perceptions of reality, Phyla made her presence known to her brother, whom became incredibly confused at her existence, remembering her, but feeling as if he shouldn't. Phyla began to bicker with her older brother, flaunting the fact that their mother had given her the title of Captain Marvel, and filling her brother's head with doubt. Captain Marvel then attacked Phyla, and the two began to fight. Phyla hit Captain Marvel with a couple of energy blasts. However, he seemed more annoyed by them than anything else. Phyla claimed to her older brother; that he was the first draft and he was a fluke, the one that made all the mistakes. Phyla claimed that she was the one with which their mother got it right. Captain Marvel then continued fighting with Phyla and eventually gained the upper hand. However, before Captain Marvel could badly injure his sister, several Titans, including Elysius and Eros intervened. In response, Captain Marvel opened a portal and Phyla, Eros, and Elysius were sucked into it. But at the last second, Phyla formed an energy lasso and pulled Captain Marvel into the portal with them. Now in a realm that had different physical laws and was truly not of this universe, the minds of Eros, and Elysius were able to overcome the less experienced mind of Captain Marvel and expel his insanity. Genis continues to see Epiphany however, and she asks him if he was just faking not being insane anymore, at the same time as Rick asked him if he was all right again. Genis responded "that's absolutely right", although with no indication to whom he was talking. Phyla met with Rick Jones, who was molecularly bonded to Captain Marvel, in an office that Captain Marvel had set up for himself so that if anybody needed help they could call him. Phyla explained to Rick Jones and Captain Marvel that nobody was going to come to them for help because now the universe was terrified of Captain Marvel for the atrocities that he committed while he was insane. She also suggested that Captain Marvel cede the title to her, which Captain Marvel was not willing to do. Before the conversation could continue, they were interrupted by the arrival of an alternate super powered version of Marlo Jones, whom attacked Rick. Phyla attacked this alternate Marlo, and kicked her in the face, but was then promptly punched into orbit. Later on, while Captain Marvel was fighting the alternate Marlo, Phyla returned and fired an energy blast at her, but by that time, the alternate Marlo had deteriorated into nothing. While Captain Marvel traveled to the future to resolve the conflict with the future Marlo, he sent Phyla to the apartment of the Marlo Jones of Earth-616 and Moondragon to make sure they were safe in the present as well. Phyla introduced herself and explained why she was there in very little detail. Captain Marvel arrived in the future he had predicted, where the Shi'ar, Skrull and Kree Empires had united to lay waste to the Earth. Only a very small percentage of humanity remained. Captain Marvel met with his future self, as well as his future son, who were keeping Marlo frozen in order to prevent her from dying. Captain Marvel merged with his future self, and using his future self's experience and skill with their powers, managed to defeat the coalition of Empires and scare them from ever returning. After this, he expelled the essence of his future self. This made Captain Marvel a hero and a god in the eyes of the humans. He continued to travel forward, arriving at a time where the stories of his exploits had become fairy tales and only a small following still worshipped him. This following was led by Captain Marvel's son, Ely. Captain Marvel questioned him for information about Marlo and switched places with Rick Jones who did some questioning of his own. Ely revealed some new powers however, and seemingly destroyed Rick Jones and took his Nega-Bands. Odyssey Phyla inquired to Moondragon as to whether or not her and Marlo were "together." Moondragon responded that it was none of Phyla's business. Meanwhile, Marlo was attacked by the Magus in the bathroom and was being pulled through a portal in the mirror when Phyla burst in and shattered the mirror with an energy blast, saving Marlo. Phyla insisted that Marlo accompany her to Titan where she would be able to protect Marlo far better and more efficiently with Titanian science at her disposal. Marlo hesitantly agreed and left with Phyla for Titan. Phyla led Marlo into the main monitor room of their base on Titan, explaining what had happened with the alternate Marlo along the way, causing a great deal of shock and some mild fear in Marlo of Earth-616, as well as bickering with Marlo a bit. Phyla explained that from the monitor room, they would know if the Magus approached. Phyla used the technology of the monitor room to discover that the Magus was on Earth. She then observed the Magus attacking and badly injuring Moondragon through a view screen. Phyla tried to hold back Marlo, who was thrown into a fit of rage upon seeing Magus injure Moondragon. Meanwhile, Rick Jones had in fact not been killed by Ely, but instead launched into the future and still maintained his connection to Captain Marvel. Ely was revealed to be working for Magus together with the future Marlo. Captain Marvel directed Rick Jones to the location of his Nega-Bands, and Rick Jones arrived to find Ely and Marlo. Ely gave Jones his Nega-Bands back and forcibly summoned Captain Marvel, before attacking him, using Phyla's Nega-Bands. Ely revealed that the force created by their fight would free Magus from the limbo in which he was trapped. Captain Marvel refused to fight him however, since he had learned what happened to Marlo and to stop his son, resolved to kill him as an infant, which erased Ely from existence. A grief struck Captain Marvel returned to the present. As Captain Marvel reentered the present day through a time portal, Phyla and Marlo assumed it would be the Magus coming through the portal, and Phyla prepared to fight and held the still enraged Marlo back. When Captain Marvel entered through the portal, Phyla noticed he was in great pain, and tried to get him to confide in her what was weighing so heavily on his mind. He refused to tell her. After Moondragon lied about her affection for Marlo to make it easier for Marlo to leave her for Rick Jones, Phyla confronted Moondragon and told her that she could tell that Moondragon was making that up. She also told Moondragon she found that very attractive. She then invited Moondragon to go and see the spiral nebula near Renault VII with her. However, before anything more could happen, a portal opened which the curious Phyla and Moondragon wandered through. Unbeknownst to them the portal had been opened by Eulogy, who was striking the set of the universe of Captain Marvel. Thunderbolts Genis came to Earth and joined the Thunderbolts. Genis's interest in Songbird and the manipulations of the Purple Man caused Atlas (Erik Josten) to attack him. Genis was able to recover, displaying a remarkedly different appearance and uses of his powers. Genis's use of the 'Photon' name caused him to quarrel with Monica Rambeau, who has also called herself Photon and 'Captain Marvel'. In the end, Genis was allowed to use the Photon name and Monica agreed on a new codename, Pulsar. Genis's powers seemed to rage out of control to the point where his negabands were absorbed into his body. Genis also was continually drawing more and more energy into himself. Helmut Zemo returned to the Thunderbolts announcing he was behind Genis's return, but that something had gone wrong. An examination of other counterparts showed that Genis was a threat to the universe. Zemo used the moonstones to kill Genis by sending his body parts into separate parts of the Dark Force dimension so that they could never be rejoined. | Powers = Stellar Energy Absorption: Inheriting his father’s energy-based powers, Genis-Vell could absorb stellar energy, giving him enhanced strength and durability, flight, and the ability to fire photonic energy blasts. When Genis' mental state became unstable, he no longer held himself back in regards to his powers, which increased exponentially, especially when coupled with the Nega-Bands. He began using his powers in ways he hadn't before, such as choosing to project energy blasts through his gun, for visually dramatic purposes, and absorbing multiple forms of energy as well as opening various trans-dimensional shunts that could access various points in space/time and different realities/dimensions. This also appeared to be his level of power after physically being reborn and absorbing the Nega-Bands into his body, which was transformed into pure photonic energy. *''Enhanced Strength'' *''Enhanced Durability'' *''Flight'' *''Photonic Energy Blasts'' *''Energy Absorption'' *''Trans-dimensional Shunts'' Cosmic Awareness: Genis later manifested a version of his father’s "Cosmic Awareness," somehow activated by his transformation into a more "mature" form of himself from the future. This awareness granted him a sort of omnipresent consciousness that enables him to perceive objects, individuals, and cosmic threats or anything of significance to him anywhere, even if they were cloaked by invisibility or illusion. However, Genis’s newfound cosmic awareness initially proved unreliable, sometimes feeding him distorted or illusory information. Despite a series of meditative techniques, his cosmic awareness drove him insane, although he thus exhibited greater use of this power, using it to see possible futures, definite futures, and alternate universes, and to project his cosmic awareness into others so that they can see their past, present, or future. He had also used it to communicate with the dead. At one point, Genis was bonded physically to Rick Jones on the molecular level, allowing the two to share a symbiotic relationship and communicate telepathically between themselves. However, they could only exist in separate dimensions, typically the Earth dimension and the Negative Zone (later, the microverse), and would switch places whenever the Earth-bound counterpart struck the Nega-Bands together. | Abilities = Genis once served in the Kree military, although the exact extent of his abilities and skills remain unrevealed. | Strength = Originally 15 Tons. Currently, at his normal levels, Genius is capable of lifting over 100 tons, as evidenced by his battle with the Sentry. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Genis sometimes carries an energy pistol of Kree design. This pistol is powered by the energy his body produces. | Notes = * The Genis-Vell that appeared in the Avengers Forever mini-series was from an alternate reality where he had joined the Avengers and was involved in a romantic relationship with fellow Avenger Songbird. In another reality (or, possibly the future of that same reality) the two had a son named Ely. | Trivia = | Links = * Physical data from Marvel 1993 Annuals Collectors Card #23, "Legacy" }} hu:Csodakapitány (Genis-Vell) Category:Killed by Baron Zemo Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Hybrids Category:Non-Human Eternals Category:Human/Kree Hybrids Category:Characters who have used Drugs